Oblivion
by jathycia
Summary: A certain someone discovers a means of communicating with another certain someone; via MSN. This is their chat log. I'm sure you'll figure the rest out.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY. I apologise profusely for not having updated my other two stories in so long; I've been distracted by YEAR 12.

As for this.

**Basically, this is an MSN chat log. I'm sure you'll figure the rest out.**

* * *

June 18

SWilliams73 has signed in (9:32pm)

J13 has signed in (9:47pm)

J13 says: Sarah.

SWilliams73: er hi

SWilliams73: do i know you?

J13 says: Irrevocably.

SWilliams73: ..ok then

SWilliams73: are u from college?

J13 says: No.

SWilliams73: elementary school then?

J13 says: Hardly.

SWilliams73: where do i know u from then?

J13 says: You know me better than you think.

SWilliams73: ...okaaaay.

SWilliams73: are you going to tell me who you are?

J13 says: You know very well who I am.

SWilliams73: i'm sure.

SWilliams73: listen, i'm gonna go now.

J13 says: Very well. We shall converse again soon enough.

SWilliams73: whatever you say

SWilliams73 has gone offline (9:59pm)

J13 says: Precisely.

J13 has gone offline (10:00pm).

* * *

June 25

J13 signed in (6:00pm)

SWilliams73 signed in (8:18pm)

J13 says: Good evening.

SWilliams73: hi

J13 says: You had a pleasant outing I presume?

SWilliams73: yeah it was alright

SWilliams73: how do you know i went out?

SWilliams73: are you there?

SWilliams73: hello?

J13 says: I suppose my guess must have been lucky.

SWilliams73: ookay

SWilliams73: so where did you get my email address from?

SWilliams73: are you there?

J13 says: I'm here.

SWilliams73: well?

J13 says: How is brother Toby?

SWilliams73: so you're one of toby's friends?

SWilliams73: from school?

J13 says: No.

J13 says: Although we have been acquainted.

SWilliams73: you and toby?

J13 says: Yes.

SWilliams73: right

SWilliams73: yeah he's okay

SWilliams73: a bit rebellious

J13 says: Rebellious?

SWilliams73: yeah

J13: In what sense?

SWilliams73: well he rebels alot

J13 says: Against anything in particular?

SWilliams73: i dk

J13 says: Sorry?

SWilliams73: i dont know*

SWilliams73: havent you used cyber slang before?

J13 says: I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with electronic abbreviations.

SWilliams73: ok

SWilliams73: you know what that means right?

J13 says: Yes.

SWilliams73: What about lol?

J13 says: Indulge me.

SWilliams73: oook

SWilliams73: lol stands for 'laugh out loud'

J13 says: And when is it used?

SWilliams73: when somethings funny i guess

J13 says: I see.

SWilliams73: and lmao means 'laughing my ass off' and rofl means 'rolling on the floor laughing'

J13 says: How amusing.

SWilliams73: R u being sarcastic?

J13 says: Not at all.

SWilliams73: ok

SWilliams73: oh, and brb means 'be right back' and gtg or g2g means 'got to go'

SWilliams73: and you say that when you have to leave the convo

J13 says: 'convo'?

SWilliams73: conversation*

J13 says: Ah.

SWilliams73: u should use some slang

J13 says: And why is that?

SWilliams73: u type faster

J13 says: Perhaps.

J13 says: I shall have to practice.

SWilliams73: well i'm on basically all the time after school

J13 says: 'on'?

SWilliams73: online* as in on the computer

J13 says: Oh, I see.

SWilliams73: and when you want to show ur doing an action, you use *s

J13 says: *?

SWilliams73: yes

SWilliams73: but like this

SWilliams73: *smiles*

J13 says: I see

J13: *Nods*

SWilliams73: yeah, thats good

J13 says: Thankyou.

SWilliams73: So why are you such a cyber virgin?

J13 says: Lol

SWilliams73: what funny?

SWilliams73: whats* funny?

J13 says: Your choice of words amuses me.

SWilliams73: haha J13 says: In answer to your question, I've never before used one of these 'computers'.

SWilliams73: what are you using, a mac?

J13 says: A computer.

SWilliams73: yeah, but is it a mac?

J13 says: What is a mac?

SWilliams73: It's a type of computer by apple

SWilliams73: lol dw

SWilliams73: dont worry*

J13 says: I shan't.

SWilliams73: u talk weird

J13 says: Do I?

SWilliams73: really formal

SWilliams73: and polite

SWilliams73: its just weird

J13 says: My apologies.

SWilliams73: How old r u?

J13 says: You would not believe me if I told you.

SWilliams73: try me

J13 says: I'd prefer to keep my age a secret.

SWilliams73: whyyy

SWilliams73: ur not really old are you

J13 says: Lol SWilliams73: anyway J13 says: So. Sarah.

J13 says: What are your avocations?

SWilliams73: theyre hobbies right

J13 says: They are

SWilliams73: well

SWilliams73: i like drama

SWilliams73: i listen to all different genres of music depending on how im feeling

SWilliams73: i like playing baseball

SWilliams73: and i go birdwatching on weekends

J13 says: Birdwatching?

SWilliams73: yeah

SWilliams73: i like birds

SWilliams73: and i had a bit of an experience with one a few years back that made me scared of them for a bit, lol

J13 says: Really?

J13 says: What happened?

SWilliams73: an owl flew in through the window and clawed at me

SWilliams73: sounds pretty stupid now, but it was scary at the time.

SWilliams73: are you still there?

J13 says: I'm here.

SWilliams73: did you go somewhere?

J13 says: No, I was merely contemplating your comment.

SWilliams73: what about it?

J13 says: Never mind.

SWilliams73: do you like birds?

J13 says: I suppose I do, yes.

SWilliams73: well i guess we have something in common then J13 says: We have much more in common than you think.

SWilliams73: ...

SWilliams73: ???

SWilliams73: like what?

SWilliams73: i still don't know your name

SWilliams73: you say some creepy stuff sometimes

J13 says: My apologies.

SWilliams73: thats ok

SWilliams73: are u going to tell me your name?

SWilliams73: helloo??

SWilliams73: J13?

SWilliams73: are you still there?

SWilliams73: fine then, don't talk

SWilliams73 has gone offline (10:38)

J13 has gone offline (10:40)

* * *

June 28

J13 has signed in (3:00)

SWilliams has signed in (5:42)

J13 says: Good afternoon

SWilliams73: helloo

J13 says: Pleasant weekend?

SWilliams73: yeah it was good

SWilliams73: yours?

J13 says: Marvellous

SWilliams73: why, what did you do?

SWilliams73: u there?

J13 says: I revisited a once-familiar place and saw an old acquaintance of mine.

SWilliams73: thats nice

J13 says: It was indeed. And how did your weekend compare? What did you do?

SWilliams73: ermmm i did some hw

J13 says: Pardon me?

SWilliams73: homework, lol.

SWilliams73: and birdwatching on saturday was great

J13 says: Oh really?

SWilliams73: yeah, i saw an owl

SWilliams73: a white one

J13 says: But you don't like owls...?

SWilliams73: i didn't for a bit, but it was the first one ive seen since that incident i told you about

SWilliams73: and the fact it was broad daylight when i saw it made it even more special

SWilliams73: it was like a barn owl but bright white

SWilliams73: like a snowy owl

SWilliams73: you know what im talking about right?

J13 says: Of course.

SWilliams73: have you ever seen an owl during the day?

J13 says: Lol

SWilliams73: what?

J13 says: Yes, I have.

SWilliams73: pretty special

J13 says: Yes.

SWilliams73: sooooooo

J13 says: Sarah

SWilliams73: yeah

J13 says: Do you like to read?

SWilliams73: sometimes, yeah

SWilliams73: i don't have much time for it anymore

J13 says: What genres are you interested in?

SWilliams73: eerrrmmm

SWilliams73: well i read magazines more than anything

SWilliams73: but fantasy novels are always awesome when you're stressed and you just want to escape from everything

SWilliams73: do you know what i mean?

J13 says: I believe I do.

J13 says: Does that happen often?

SWilliams73: what happen?

J13 says: Your yearning to 'escape from everything'?

SWilliams73: more than it should

J13 says: I understand.

J13 says: Do you have a favourite fantasy novel?

SWilliams73: these are really strange questions

J13 says: I apologise.

SWilliams73: thats okay

SWilliams73: how about i ask some

J13 says: Please.

SWilliams73: okay

SWilliams73: erm

SWilliams73: how old are you?

J13 says: You've asked me that before.

SWilliams73: oh yeah, and you didn't answer

J13 says: Nor do I plan to.

SWilliams73: why not?

SWilliams73: Is it because you're a creepy old pervert?

SWilliams73: haha sorry

SWilliams73: kidding

SWilliams73: well since you won't tell me, can i ask what you do?

J13 says: As in, my job?

SWilliams73: yes

J13 says: I own and manage a castle and its vicinity.

SWilliams73: wow

SWilliams73: wait, WOW

SWilliams73: you must be really rich

J13 says: My finances suffice.

SWilliams73: haha

SWilliams73: so you must live in edinborough or something like that?

J13 says: Something like that.

SWilliams73: awesome

SWilliams73: do you like it?

J13 says: My castle?

SWilliams73: yeah

J13 says: I don't know.

SWilliams73: ..

SWilliams73: well, are you happy?

SWilliams73: ???

SWilliams73: are you still there??

J13 says: Happiness is a luxury I have lacked for many years.

SWilliams73: woah, emo much

J13 says: I'm sorry?

SWilliams73: emo means emotional

J13 says: I am not emotional.

SWilliams73: you just said you lacked happiness

J13 says: I do.

SWilliams73: well then you must be emotional

J13 says: How so?

SWilliams73: well if you're not happy, you must be sad

SWilliams73: and it must suck being sad all the time

SWilliams73: you have friends though right?

SWilliams73: don't they make you happy?

SWilliams73: what about a gf?

SWilliams73: or a dog?

J13 says: A 'gf'?

SWilliams73: girlfriend*

J13 says: Ah.

SWilliams73: well?

SWilliams73: ??

J13 says: Despite having friends, I am lonely. Despite having wealth, I am poor. I have no dog, though I take responsibility for many hundreds of creatures. And no, I do not have 'a girlfriend'.

SWilliams73: well

J13 says: Yes?

SWilliams73: sounds like the only thing you need is a big hug

J13 says: Lol.

J13 says: Perhaps you could provide?

SWilliams73: haha

SWilliams73: seriously though

SWilliams73: it sounds like you're missing out on something J13 says: And that something is ...?

SWilliams73: I don't know

SWilliams73: but you'll have to figure that out if you want to be happy

J13 says: I suppose I will.

SWilliams73: well i'm here if you ever need someone to chat to

J13 says: Thankyou Sarah.

SWilliams73: No probs

J13 says: And likewise.

J13 says: If you ever need me, all you need to do is call.

SWilliams73: email* haha J13 says: Yes.

SWilliams73: Well

SWilliams73: it's late

SWilliams73: and i have school tomorrow

SWilliams73: soooo byeeeee

J13 says: Goodnight.

SWilliams has signed off (10:22)

J13: Sweet dreams.

J13 has signed off (10:24)

* * *

WOO.

Okay, so don't ask how you-know-who got hold of a computer, or Sarah's email address; all shall be concocted and explained in the next chapter, if there is one.

BASICALLY **there is no more to this thus far.**

I need to know if this is worth continuing before I spend valuable homework time writing the succeeding chapter(s).

So please, review my writing with encouragements or criticisms, suggestions or complaints. I just need to know my stuff is being read and appreciated.

And finally, THANKS FOR READING :)


	2. Chapter 2

EEP CHAPTER 2

I bet you're thinking 'WOW, that was quick', and right you are. This is to prove that it is within my capacity as an author to update QUICKLY :)

And I'm excited about this one because I feel I've developed the characters and plot a little more extensively than in the first chapter.

PLEASE ENJOY :)

* * *

July 1

J13 has signed in (3:00pm)

SWilliams73 has signed in (7:29)

J13 says: Good evening.

SWilliams73: hey

J13 says: Yes?

SWilliams73: nothing

SWilliams73: i was just saying hey

SWilliams73: lol, i forgot

J13 says: Forgot what?

SWilliams73: about your lack of cyber-know-how

J13 says: Ah.

SWilliams73: hey is the same as hi or hello, it's a greeting

J13 says: I see.

J13 says: So, Sarah.

J13 says: How are you?

SWilliams73: Fine

SWilliams73: bit tired though

J13 says: Why is that?

SWilliams73: i haven't been sleeping the last few days

SWilliams73: weird dreams

J13 says: Really?

J13 says: What sort of weird dreams?

SWilliams73: I dont know, just weird dreams

J13 says: Care to divulge?

J13 says: Unless you're uncomfortable discussing them.

SWilliams73: im not uncomfortable

SWilliams73: theyre just weird dreams

SWilliams73: i cant describe them, theyre just

SWilliams73: pieces of dreams

SWilliams73: fragmented

SWilliams73: messed up snippets of dreams.

J13 says: And what do these fragments of dreams entail?

SWilliams73: well

SWilliams73: flashes, i guess. flashes of places that ive seen but never been.

SWilliams73: it's really strange

SWilliams73: i feel like i should know these places.

J13 says: They are familiar to you?

SWilliams73: i suppose they are, yeah

J13 says: Perhaps these dreams are memories.

SWilliams73: pfft

J13 says: Excuse me?

SWilliams73: theyre not memories

J13 says: How do you know?

SWilliams73: because ive never been in a stone maze before

SWilliams73: or even a hedge maze

SWilliams73: or a ball.

J13 says: A ball?

SWilliams73: yeah

SWilliams73: as in, a dance

SWilliams73: and everyone wears masks

J13 says: A masquerade, perhaps?

SWilliams73: yeah, thats it

J13 says: You dreamed you attended a masquerade?

SWilliams73: yes

SWilliams73: i think so

J13 says: You think so?

SWilliams73: im not sure

SWilliams73: like i said, they're only bits of dreams

J13 says: I understand.

J13 says: And these dreams keep you from sleeping?

SWilliams73: sometimes

J13 says: Perhaps you should consider leaving your bedroom window open.

SWilliams73: what?

SWilliams73: why?

SWilliams73: are you still there??

J13 says: Maybe some fresh air is all you need to clear your mind.

SWilliams73: oh

SWilliams73: yeah, maybe.

J13 says: I find that the night air does wonders for my thoughts.

SWilliams73: yeah?

J13 says: Indeed.

SWilliams73: do you leave your window open then?

SWilliams73: or are midnight strolls more your thing?

J13 says: Lol.

SWilliams73: what?

J13 says: I suppose 'midnight strolls' are, in a sense, more 'my thing'.

SWilliams73: haha

SWilliams73: I would if i could

J13 says: Could what?

SWilliams73: go for a walk, at night

J13 says: Why not?

SWilliams73: cerfew

J13 says: Curfew*

SWilliams73: yeah

J13 says: Overprotective parents?

SWilliams73: tell me about it.

SWilliams73: it's ridiculous, i'm old enough to stay out by myself

SWilliams73: i mean, weeknights i understand, but a ten o clock curfew on weekends?

SWilliams73: it's not fair.

SWilliams73: don't you think?

J13 says: Lol.

SWilliams73: whats funny?

J13 says: Oh, nothing.

SWilliams73: no, tell me

J13 says: 'It's not fair'.

SWilliams73: yeah?

SWilliams73: what about it?

J13 says: It's just a familiar expression.

SWilliams73: and thats funny because...?

J13 says: Never mind.

SWilliams73: ok

SWilliams73: seriously though

SWilliams73: sucks to be me

J13 says: Pardon me?

SWilliams73: what

J13 says: 'sucks'...?

SWilliams73: means to be bad

SWilliams73: as in,

SWilliams73: erm

J13 says: Yes?

SWilliams73: it's hard to explain

SWilliams73: like, 'its bad to be me' or 'unfortunate to be me'

J13 says: I see

J13 says: So you are dissatisfied?

SWilliams73: very

J13 says: So, 'sucks to have a curfew'?

SWilliams73: lol

SWilliams73: yes, exactly

J13 says: I understand.

SWilliams73: do you have curfews?

J13 says: Fortunately not.

SWilliams73: so you've left school?

J13 says: I have never attended a school.

SWilliams73: really?

SWilliams73: were you homeschooled?

J13 says: I suppose you could call it that, yes.

SWilliams73: that's awesome

J13 says: You think so?

SWilliams73: yeah

SWilliams73: no teachers

SWilliams73: no uniforms

SWilliams73: no getting told of for being late

J13 says: Told off*

SWilliams73: what

SWilliams73: oh, yeah

J13 says: English isn't your forte.

SWilliams73: haha not really

SWilliams73: i'd take drama over english any day

J13 says: What other subjects do you take?

SWilliams73: altogether i do drama, english, maths, literature and history.

J13 says: You seem to enjoy the more creative subjects.

SWilliams73: yeah

SWilliams73: i think its because they're interpretive, and not so 'right and wrong'

SWilliams73: maybe that's why i hate maths so much, lol

J13 says: As do I.

SWilliams73: you don't like maths either?

J13 says: No.

J13 says: I loathe counting.

SWilliams73: counting?

J13 says: Especially when the damn things won't stay still.

SWilliams73: what things?

SWilliams73: ??

J13 says: The vermin that inhabit my castle.

SWilliams73: oh

SWilliams73: why do you need to count them?

SWilliams73: why not just leave out some rat poison or something?

J13 says: It isn't that simple.

SWilliams73: why, are there many?

J13 says: Hundreds.

SWilliams73: bugger.

J13 says: Lol.

SWilliams73: so is that why you hate maths?

J13 says: I believe so.

SWilliams73: right

SWilliams73: well

SWilliams73: i have school tomorrow

SWilliams73: and the next day

SWilliams73: and then it's the weekend!

SWilliams73: so

SWilliams73: i'm going to bed

SWilliams73: i'll talk to you soon

SWilliams73: bye

J13 says: Goodnight Sarah.

SWilliams73: niiight

SWilliams73: have a nice walk

J13 says: Hm?

J13 says: Oh, yes. Of course.

SWilliams73: lol

SWilliams73: byeeee

SWilliams73 has signed off (10:23)

J13 says: Until next time.

J13 has signed off (10:23)

* * *

July 5

J13 has signed in (12:00)

SWilliams73 has signed in (7:53)

J13 says: Good evening, Sarah.

SWilliams73: helloooo

J13 says: How has your weekend been?

SWilliams73: great, surprisingly

SWilliams73: my first busy weekend in a while actually

J13 says: What did you do?

SWilliams73: i went to a concert with some friends on saturday

SWilliams73: and went out for dinner with my family today

SWilliams73: we just got back

J13 says: That sounds wonderful.

SWilliams73: yeah it was good

J13 says: Where did you go for dinner?

SWilliams73: this fancy restaurant near the park

SWilliams73: the food was great

SWilliams73: although i skipped dessert

J13 says: And why is that?

SWilliams73: they only offered one desert special

J13 says: Dessert*. And it wasn't to your liking?

SWilliams73: peaches with chantilly cream.

J13 says: Chantilly too sweet for you?

SWilliams73: no

SWilliams73: i dont eat peaches

J13 says: Why not?

SWilliams73: i've just never fancied them

J13 says: Why not?

SWilliams73: i just don't

SWilliams73: why do you ask?

SWilliams73: im guessing you love peaches?

J13 says: I'm partial to a ripe peach.

SWilliams73: hm

SWilliams73: well

SWilliams73: i prefer strawberries

J13 says: Ah, strawberries.

J13 says: The fruit of love.

SWilliams73: lol, since when?

J13 says: Since forever.

J13 says: Strawberries are red - the colour of passion

J13 says: And shaped like the human heart.

SWilliams73: pffft

SWilliams73: in whose opinion?

J13 says: Sarah, it's ancient history.

SWilliams73: sure it is

SWilliams73: oh shit

J13 says: Excuse me?

SWilliams73: you just reminded me

J13 says: There are no excuses for vulgarities, Sarah.

SWilliams73: i have a history assignment

SWilliams73: and it's monday tomorrow

SWilliams73: craaaap

J13 says: What's the problem?

J13 says: Are Mondays suck?

SWilliams73: my assignment's due tomorrow

SWilliams73: and i haven't started

SWilliams73: aww shiiiiiiiiiittttt

J13 says: What is your assignment?

SWilliams73: buggerrr, im screeeeewed

SWilliams73: listen, i gtg do my hw

J13 says: Perhaps I can assist.

SWilliams73: with what?

J13 says: Your assignment.

SWilliams73: you reckon?

SWilliams73: what would you know about medieval crime and punishment?

SWilliams73: because thats what its on

J13 says: Considering I reside in an antediluvian castle, I'd say quite a bit.

SWilliams73: oh right

SWilliams73: okay then

SWilliams73: could you help me?

SWilliams73: please?

SWilliams73: its due tomorrow and ive done absolutely none of it

J13 says: Of course I'll assist you.

SWilliams73: really

SWilliams73: thanks so much

SWilliams73: okay

SWilliams73: well

J13 says: What must you do?

SWilliams73: a brief report on the different methods of punishment in medieval times

J13 says: That sounds simple enough.

SWilliams73: OH REALLY

SWilliams73: alright then, smartass

SWilliams73: let's start with minor crimes

SWilliams73: if a peasant stole a potato from a landowners crop?

J13 says: The peasant could face up to a week in the dock.

J13 says: ...

J13 says: Does my answer suffice?

SWilliams73: hang on, i'm writing it down

J13 says: Lol.

J13 says: Take your time.

SWilliams73: nearly done

SWilliams73: okay then

SWilliams73: what if

SWilliams73: a landowner accused an innocent peasant of stealing?

J13 says: The landowner would go unpunished.

SWilliams73: and why is that?

J13 says: His status precedes him.

SWilliams73: well

SWilliams73: what if a peasant accused a landowner?

J13 says: The peasant would be put on trial to determine sincerity.

J13 says: ...

J13 says: Sarah?

SWilliams73: yeah hang on

SWilliams73: im writing

SWilliams73: okay

SWilliams73: and what does a trial entail?

J13 says: There are several different forms; trial by water, trial by fire, and torture.

SWilliams73: wow, you are good

SWilliams73: what happens in each of the trials?

J13 says: Trial by water involves placing the convicted peasant on a ducking stool: a chair attached to a set of chains. The stool is lowered into water and submerged. If the peasant is innocent, he will drown. If he is guilty, he will float to the surface, where he will be executed instantaneously.

SWilliams73: thats horrible

SWilliams73: basically 'guilty until proven innocent'

J13 says: Precisely.

J13 says: Trial by fire involves scorching the convicted peasant's hands. If the blisters heal within three days, the peasant is considered innocent. If the blisters remain, an execution is imminent.

SWilliams73: woah hang on

SWilliams73: let me write

J13 says: Don't rush.

SWilliams73: im not

J13 says: Good

SWilliams73: ssshhh

SWilliams73: nearly done

SWilliams73: okay

SWilliams73: and wow

SWilliams73: you really do know your stuff

SWilliams73: tell me about the methods of torture?

J13 says: There are numerous methods, each involving different equipment.

J13 says: The rack is a wooden contraption that damages the spine by stretching the victim's body. When the pain becomes unbearable, it is expected that the victim will confess to falsity and as a result, be executed. Otherwise, the stretching continues until a confession is made. In most cases, the victim's ribcage implodes and punctures their lungs, killing them.

SWilliams73: oh my god

SWilliams73: thats disgusting

SWilliams73: continue

J13 says: Thumbscrews are metal devices used to crush thumbs to a pulp. When one thumb has been crushed, it is expected that a confession will be made. If not, the other thumb is broken. If a confession is still withheld, another method of torture would be used.

SWilliams73: so basically everyones guilty!

SWilliams73: it's completely unfair

J13 says: Ah, but that's the way it is, Sarah.

SWilliams73: not anymore its not

SWilliams73: thank god

J13 says: Shall I continue?

SWilliams73: yes please.

J13 says: A more humane form of torture involved locking the offender in an oubliette. As they near starvation, they resort to confession. This way, their deaths -executions- are far more abrupt and painless.

SWilliams73: an oubliette

SWilliams73: the door is in the ceiling.

J13 says: Oubliettes are simply holes, and the only point of access is through an iron trapdoor in the ceiling, yes.

J13 says: Sarah?

J13 says: May I inquire as to how you knew that?

SWilliams73: i don't know

SWilliams73: i honestly don't know

SWilliams73: i just sort of pictured it like that

J13 says: Interesting.

SWilliams73: yeah

SWilliams73: anyway

SWilliams73: just let me write down that last bit

J13 says: Of course.

J13 says: Anything else you'd like to know?

SWilliams73: ive got just over a page, that should do

SWilliams73: i think ive finished!

SWilliams73: AWESOMMEEEE

SWilliams73: thankyou SO MUCH for helping me

SWilliams73: you have no idea how much i want to kiss you right now

SWilliams73: ooohhh i am so RELIEVED

SWilliams73: thanks so much

SWilliams73: are you still there??

SWilliams73: ???

SWilliams73: hellooooo

SWilliams73: comeee baaaaacckkkk

J13 says: Yes

J13 says: I'm here

J13 says: You're welcome

SWilliams73: what took you so long to reply?

J13 says: I was just

J13 says: distracted

J13 says: what you said

SWilliams73: what i said?

J13 says: Your comment

SWilliams73: which one?

J13 says: about

J13 says: Never mind.

SWilliams73: tell me

SWilliams73: telll meeeeee

J13 says: G2g

SWilliams73: what

SWilliams73: okay

SWilliams73: well thanks again

J13 has signed off (11:05)

SWilliams73: byeeee

SWilliams73 has signed off (11:15)

* * *

aww, our favourite King of the Underground is a little flustered at Sarah's mention of kissing :)

SO i hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2 as much I did writing it. A HUGE THANKYOU to all those who reviewed the first chapter the day I submitted it; I'm sorry I couldn't reply to you all individually. I'm chuffed that my stuff's being read :)

And it's the little things that make my insides all fuzzy and warm X) such as when I receive a review that specifies which line or event they liked and why. I like to know what you like, as a reader.

THANKS AGAIN FOR READING and feel free to leave suggestions and criticisms for me so I can improve in future chapters, if I write any.


End file.
